valg king
by mysteries of the future
Summary: What happens when Erawen (the valg king) takes advantage of Aelin's one true weakness. Rowan "Not for all the world, Aelin? But what about for prince Rowan?" He tried not to think about it: the fact that Aelin would do that - queen of shadows ps,warning: dark theme and foul language


**What happens when Erawen (the valg king) takes advantage of Aelin's one true weakness.**  
 **=Rowan**  
 **"Not for all the world, Aelin? But what about for prince Rowan?" He tried not to think about it: the fact that Aelin would do that - queen of shadows**

Aelin felt he wasn't there before she put her hand to feel him and she knew something was wrong before she opened her eyes.

... She wished her feeling in bed had been wrong RO...wan they had taken him and the gods knew that she was going to find him...

Aelin was not in a good mood not in the least. she was not angry, no she was in a rage the likes never seen before. He has him, the demon scum had taken him because even he knew that she would do anything to get rowan back the one she loved.

She was tricked and he took him right from under her nose. She didn't know how it exactly happened. Nor did she particularly care  
There was only one thing on her mind. getting Rowan whatever the cost even if it meant damning the whole world in the process

Finding a horse in this shit hole of a town was easy. Making her way across everywhere to find rowan was simple especially when the Demon was leading her right to where they where.  
She knew it was a trap.  
But again she didn't care

Entering the cave aelin took a dagger. one of the many blades strapped to her body and proceeded further. Walking in the darker then night halls was a challenge, and that was before aelin found out there where valg guards posted everywhere. She found that one out the hard way. Stumbling upon a group of them a while back. Before the demons could blink they where gutted and burning. there black blood now dripping of her fingers and colouring her hair the colour of night.

After hours of darkness there was a tunnel with light. and at the end was a door. She opened it.

At the other side stood a man. A very handsome man. But she knew better. she knew he wasn't a man at all but a demon king from another realm. He was grinning at her. The creepiest grin she had ever encountered. A grin that said "hello, welcome to your own funeral".

And there lying on the ground beside the valg scum was Rowan beat up and bruised

Aelin drew her sword from its scabbard. Pointing it at the monster in the room

"I wouldn't bother my love" the valg hissed "you and I both know I would win if we fought. Though I won't kill your lover, at least not yet, not if you cooperate. There is of course a reason why I took him. You see I am very interested in your gifts the powers you have are very useful for my goals."

"What exactly are your goals you piece of shit"

The valg ignored the curse and proceeded like Aelin hadn't even said a thing  
"To control the world of course and who better to help me then a young woman with great power. I could do many things for you queen. I could make you live forever. I could make you powerful beyond your imagination. I could make you my bride."

The fought alone made her want to vomit "not for all the world" she said

"Not for all the world" the demon king hissed at her "but what about him" he said pointing at Rowan

She didn't know if they would survive the situation they where currently in. but what she did know was that if she would die, she would die with him the one she loved, and together they would go to whatever afterlife welcomed them.

So Aelin lunged at the king her fire and blades ready, she was no match for the king of the demon valg. He easily knocked her down. Then he made her watch as he grabbed Rowan, and as if it where the easiest thing to do snapped his neck. Aelin felt something within her break something that couldn't be repaired. And as Aelin looked at the corpse of her caranam, het lover, her best friend, her mate. she lost the will to live. She didn't care about anything. And she never would again.

Aelin set everything on fire. Burning Erawen (the stupid valg king), Rowan's corpse, herself and everything or one in a who knew how wide a radius around her.

And as Aelin sat there surrounded by her beautiful fire, slowly killing herself. She only hoped that it was enough to kill the fucker of a valg king with her.

But then again why should she care. She didn't care about anything anymore

 **inspired by clarissa eugenia (wattpad) thanks**

 **ps sorry for the spelling mistakes i dont know if there are any but whatever dyslexia sucks**


End file.
